


Take My Hand

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Life in the TARDIS, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, can be read romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: It's time for Donna to visit her family and she doesn't want to go alone, only the Doctor isn't too keen on spending time with her family.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639510
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALittleWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleWrath/gifts).



The Doctor peered at the monitor as the Tardis engines grinded to a halt. The console quietened and they were left with a low hum of the Tardis as she settled down to park on the now familiar Chiswick street. Donna leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the screen. 

“Oh look at that, Sunshine, you did it! And it only took three tries this time.” She jabbed a finger expertly under his ribs and he jumped, glaring at his best friend. 

“Oi. It’s not my fault we got caught by that distress signal from the 33rd Century as we passed it.” He sniffed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Right. As we passed the 33rd Century. Was that when we were travelling from 200BC to the 21st Century?” Donna teased with a laugh. 

“Wibbly Wobbly.” He brushed her remarks aside with a wave of his hands. “Have you got everything?” 

She had a small suitcase in her hands which they’d covered in stickers from all the countries they’d supposedly visited over the last few weeks. He’d even made sure to take Donna to a few of them to take photographs outside of the landmarks to help sell the lie to her mother, and they’d only encountered aliens at three of the landmarks which, given his track record, was pretty impressive. Although trying to capture the hippogriff that had been terrorising the Eiffel Tower had been one of the more frustrating adventures. He’d almost blown out the Tardis engines by flying his space ship around the Tower until the beast had flown into the doors. They’d managed to return it to its own planet after defeating the rogue Time Agent that had brought it to Paris to begin with. 

“Yeah.” Donna nodded, holding up her suitcase.

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the suitcase thoughtfully. “Donna?”

“Spaceman?”

“Is that my suitcase?” He asked.

She feigned offence at his question. “Noo. Now why would I do that?” 

He raised an eyebrow as he remembered the amount of luggage she’d brought onboard the Tardis. “Because it’s bigger on the inside.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” She laughed at swatted his arm gently.

He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. It was best not to antagonise Donna too much. Her slaps left a sting when she really went for it, if anyone could slap him into the next regeneration it would be Donna. “So I’ll pick you up on Monday. Is that enough time? Say hi to Wilf for me.” He flicked a few switches on the Console. They didn’t do anything, that he knew of, but the Tardis had added them for when he needed to appear busy or for when he wanted to avoid to avoid small talk with his companions. 

Donna’s hand rested over his and stopped his movements around the Tardis console. “Come with me?”

He turned to look down at his friend. Her eyes were shining with hope. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at her. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? How much he adored her? He swallowed and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and plastered his usual cheeky grin onto his face. “As long as you hold my hand.” He bargained.

He didn’t want to face Sylvia Noble, she hated him and it always made their visits back to Chiswick unpleasant, but it was even worse for Donna. Her mother had a tendency to squeeze every last drop of self-confidence out of his best friend. So who was he to deny her? She needed him and, if he were being honest with himself, he needed her. So he would go with her, wherever she asked. The bargain was a complete bluff that he hoped she wouldn’t notice.

Donna blushed, probably from wearing her coat indoors for too long or a figment of his imagination. “You drive a hard bargain, Alien Boy.” But she took his hand anyway. “See this is why everyone thinks we’re married.”

“Friends hold hands.” He grumbled.

She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the door of the Tardis. “Hmm.” She agreed nonchalantly. “Why do you need me to hold your hand anyway? Aren’t you like defender of the Earth, Last of the Time Lords and Oncoming Storm or something?”

He grinned. “I don’t but it’s always better when you do.”

She laughed at that and nudged his shoulder with her own. “Tart.”

“Oh yes.”

“Daft Martian.”

“Not from Mars.” He reminded her.

Together, hand in hand, they pushed the doors of the Tardis open to face her family together. The sky was grey, as it often was in Chiswick or the UK in general, and there was a definite bite to the air, colder than it should have been for summertime. He licked his lips, the air tasted like summer but he could have messed up his calculations. It wouldn’t be the first time. Either that or there was something messing with the weather in Chiswick, which judging by the strange metallic taste left on his tongue, that was far more likely. 

“Ready, Spaceman?” Donna asked with a grin as she interlinked their fingers. 

“Allons-y!” He agreed and they left the safety of the Tardis to face the wrath of Sylvia Noble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fluff prompt “Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.” (I changed go with me to come with me cos it made more sense.) Requested by ALittleWrath (chronic-pain-crowley on tumblr). Part of my little personal challenge to write some short stories under 1k as I normally write in much larger chunks. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know :)
> 
> -Yaz


End file.
